<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>death bed by pandaplxys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856550">death bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaplxys/pseuds/pandaplxys'>pandaplxys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Confessions, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Sad Ending, Sick Character, Song: death bed (Powfu), all the first years are third years now, non Canon, tsukishima isn't an asshole for once, writing a sequel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaplxys/pseuds/pandaplxys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He never told anyone about his sickness —the one that would slowly but surely kill him— not even his longtime best friend, Tsukishima Kei.</p><p>[ongoing]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hehe just a little tsukiyama for the soul 🥰🥺✨</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>He knew he was going to die, he could feel it.</p><p>He could feel himself growing weaker by the day.</p><p>He could notice the trembling throughout his body when he moved.</p><p>He could feel his energy being sapped even when just doing a simple task.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Everything hurts..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It hurts to breathe, it hurts to just do anything a regular person could do effortlessly.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But why?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Has the universe always hated me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If it's one person who's always been by my side even when the universe was against me, it's Tsukki."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Except..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How am I <span>supposed</span> to tell him that I'm gonna die any day now?"</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Tsukishima where's Tadashi? Aren't you two always together?" Hinata burst through the classroom door to Tsukishima. "He's probably sick.. again." He replied back to the shorter third year. "Again? That's like the fourth time this month! Is he okay?!" Hinata worried. "He'll be fine. Now if you'll excuse me I need to head to class." Tsukishima got up and walked to his next class. "Wait Tsukishima-" "Oi boke! Didn't you hear the bell? Hurry up." He turned around to find Kageyama towering over him, even taller but less intimidating than when he was a first year. "Do you wanna get detention and miss volleyball?!" He yanked Hinata back by his backpack towards their next class. Through clenched teeth he muttered to the boy he was dragging. "Let's. Go."</p><p>Tsukishima resisted the urge to text him during class. He knew Yamaguchi got sick easily if something was stressing him out, but there were no upcoming games, no tests, nothing what would stress a normal person out. He started to wonder if he was even really sick in the first place.</p><p>But Yamaguchi would never do that, would he?</p><p>He definitely wasn't the perfect model student who would always get straight A's and got into honors classes, but he wasn't horrible either. The least he ever gotten on any of his report cards was a C. So why would he have a reason to skip school?</p><p>Was he just breaking the rules to rebel against something?</p><p>Was he secretly doing drugs behind some alleyway?</p><p>Did he have some secret girlfriend he was seeing and was gonna run away with and never return?</p><p>Okay, the last one was a little far-fetched in his mind, but it was still on the table. The bell cut through his thoughts like butter and snapped him out of his trance. He looked down at his notes in shock, not realising he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even write anything. Sighing in frustration his put it into his backpack anyways, having to unfortunately ask the king of the court himself for his notes since he's the only other one who was in that class.</p><p>He grimaced at the thought of it.</p><p>After school was over and he managed to convince the raven haired setter to let him see his notes in the club room, Kageyama let him copy them, for a price of course. Tsukishima promised him that he wouldn't be an asshole towards him or Hinata for the next week. For him it was a big price to pay, but he accepted it. Instead of walking down the path to his house he instead turned towards Yamaguchi's neighborhood, wanting to confront him in person. Walking down the sidewalk he stopped in front of the house that had silky white daisies growing on the windowsill. He noticed the door was unusually unlocked, seeing the door was always locked.</p><p>He knocked once.</p><p>No answer.</p><p>He knocked twice.</p><p>Still no answer.</p><p>Giving up on that approach he turned the doorknob and poked his head inside. He called out Yamaguchi's name, only to hear the loud silence that filled his house. Taking his shoes off and setting them outside the door he stepped in, walking towards Yamaguchi's bedroom. He knocked softly on his door, hoping this time it would stir some sort of response. He didn't know what to expect while walking through that door, but the last thing he'd expect was his longtime bestfriend practically dying right in front of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mondo butter 😏</p><p>okay i'll shut up now 🏃</p><p>but iykyk 😝</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IF I HAVE TO HEAR ONE MORE SONG IN MY DREAMS I AM GOING TO SCREAM</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>